The present invention comprises a new Pentas, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEZZ0002’.
‘PEZZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEZZ0002’ has large sized inflorescences and flowers, with blush white colored flowers, dark yellow-green foliage, upright, sturdy and vigorous growth habit, thick stems and branches on a well-branched plant, tolerates hot summer conditions with continuous summer flowering.
‘PEZZ0002’ originates from a cross hybridization of two (2) sibling seedlings in a breeding program made in October 2007, in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was identified as ‘PEZZ0001’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/998,369) with light-purple flower color.
The male parent of ‘PEZZ0002’ as a sibling to the female parent, was an unpatented plant identified as ‘209-3’ with lavender flowers. The resultant seed was sown in May 2008 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEZZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEZZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.